villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Garfield1601
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Piella Bakewell page. Dracula Vote If you think Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) belongs on this Wiki, why not start a vote on the talk page on whether this stays or goes? People will have reasons. I think this Dracula has done jerk moments, but it's not enough to classify him as a Villainous Jerk. --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) listen, I think you need to understand not ALL anti-heroes should be on this wiki.. only ones that are deliberate in their wrongdoing.. if a character is generally a nice person but is antagonistic due to circumstances (such as hating humans for oppression in the past or being rude (without harming someone) ) then yes, they are a hero with flaws, but they are still a hero.. they are very different from a bullying character or deliberate "jerk": a character with negative traits doesn't always have to be listed as such, as long as they ultimately seek to do good (look at Jimmy in Bully and so forth) rather than being purely selfish they should be considered "heroes" in my view Joecoolio (talk) 21:00, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not saying every single anti-hero should go on this wiki, it's just that I thought Dracula in the film had negative flaws.Garfield1601 (talk) 21:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) he may of done but so do all characters - what I'm trying to say is you need to take into account a character's ultimate goal rather than their methods.. good is not always nice.. having flaws shouldn't make a character a "bad guy" unless they are deliberately going out of their way to make things bad for others or are very greedy / selfish.. Ash from Evil Dead, Jimmy from Bully and even Popeye have negative traits but their goals make them heroic.. compare that to Wario or (old) Donald Duck, who did nasty things out of purely selfish reasons and I hope you understand what I'm trying to say Joecoolio (talk) 21:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I understand. And I realize we get characters like Judge Dredd, Hulk, Garfield, Punisher and Deadpool because they're protagonistic characters that have done bad things like killing people and all that crap. Not all protagonists are anti-heroes/anti-villains, but sometimes there will exist characters with negative flaws but aren't necessarily anti-heroic/anti-villainous. I consider Drac in that film to be an Anti-Hero because of his manipulative personality. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Anti-Heroes Since you're interested in Anti-Heroes, what would you think of this one?: Olive Doyle from A.N.T. Farm. Rainbowman 15:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Never seen the show. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RandomDudeDude Can you give me an example? MajinAbura (talk) 15:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) For example: the page about Billy from the cartoon series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wolverine yes, Wolverine counts as a dark anti-hero and does cross the line, although like Hulk he is normally a tool of good he is dangerous and is known to be one of the most volatile X-Men (excluding the "New X-Men" that have former villains like Kid Omega as "heroes" or Cyclops as a terrorist) - just focus on his worst acts / negative character traits and be sure to put a disclaimer of some sort saying he can also be seen as a hero so his fans don't rebel and cause a troll-storm - which proper links and whatnot people can't argue: facts will be facts Joecoolio (talk) 02:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I owe you an apology Hello there, this is the insufferable rule-obsessed killjoy on a deletion-spree speaking. More seriously I owe you an apology and an explanation. I know this must be really frustrating to see so many articles and categories that needed lots of work getting deleted. Believe me I don't like deleting pages, really. You asked me why did I delete categories about villains from authors' and film-makers' works; and why I deleted some of them and not all of them. A few years ago, before I was appointed admin, there were several categories about villains played by actors: "Tim Curry Villains", "Vincent Price Villains" and so on and so forth. And they were all deleted by the admins active on these times, because they agreed that while it is important to mention the actor playing the villain in the article, this is not worth a category, since category focus strictly on the villains' characteristics and defining traits. Following this, I felt that there was no need for a category gathering villains appearing in one person's work, even legends such as Sir Alfred Hitchcock, was no more needed. Mostly because much like the actor who plays them, the writer who makes them work on too diverse stories and that this was too weak a common ground. And I left similar categories because I did not have enough time to delete them all. I asked an admin whom I trust and who will not hesitate to put me back in my place if I am overstepping my rights, and I am waiting for her opinion before making another move. Since she is no longer on this wiki, she might take some time to answer. If she says that these categories can stay they will, I assure you, but you have to understand that should she agree with me, they will have to go. Why I am so adamant about deleting categories would you ask? Well you would not believe how much they have been abused over, and over and how much time we spent trying to clean up the mess. Try ANY category and I say ANY and you will find countless entries that do not fit the category description. This can be because well-meaning users do not read the description or misunderstand it, or unfortunately more often because some trolls want to play. As an admin, I must enforce the rules. Trust me I don't like it. I know I am upsetting many well-meaning users and that many of them hate me, not always for unjustified reasons. Even worse since creating a category which is not about a long-running series is purely and simply forbidden. I would much rather writting my own stuff and enjoying other users' articles. But as corny as it sounds, rules are meant to be enforced if we want to keep this wiki enjoyable. I hope you understand my reasons. If you are inconvinced by something at any time, by all means tell me so and I will explain. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I understand. But I think Rex from ''Sabrina the Teenage Witch ''is a villain because he's a spoiled brat, the antagonist of the Christmas Special and he stole Salem from Sabrina while thinking Salem (a.k.a. Stinky as called by Rex) was his cat. He should be considered a con artist because of that. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Evil is Sexy I mean no disrespect, but is this article really necessary. It doesn't really help define the villain nor fits in with what the Wiki is about. It all seems all like an opinion. Just explain to me why to keep this page.robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 21:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Robinsonbecky